Clarabelle Cow
Clarabelle Cow is a character created by Walt Disney in cooperation with Ub Iwerks. Clarabelle is a cow and was part of the Original Mickey Mouse cartoon cast. Her character is not to be confused with her non-anthropomorphic look-alike, Caroline Cow. She is the best friend to both Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck, as well as the girlfriend of Horace Horsecollar. She later began dating Goofy in the late 60's. Info Clarabelle loves to gossip and thoroughly enjoys doing activities such as shopping, attending special events and more. Although Clarabelle means well, she has a tendency to find herself in troublesome situations. In House of Mouse, Clarabelle gossips about private matters that usually upset Mickey and the other Disney characters. She also has the tendency to add a moo to a word. An example is "We better get moooving!". Though mostly portrayed as well mannered, Clarabelle has been shown to be rather clumsy and goofy at times. She can also be rather sarcastic and often speaks in a business woman-esque sort of speech. She has also shown to be somewhat self-righteous at times. Relationships Horace Horsecollar Horace Horsecollar and Clarabelle were featured as a couple in the early shorts. They would often tag along with Mickey and Minnie on double dates. Today, their relationship is somewhat inconstant, but Horace remains Clarabelle's official boyfriend. Goofy In some of her more recent appearances, in addition to some comic books from the late 1960s, she's been portrayed as the girlfriend of Goofy. The two were shown as a couple in Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Mickey Mouse Works, House of Mouse and Minnie's Bow-Toons. They also appeared together along with many other Disney couples in the closing of the 1994 Walt Disney's World on Ice adaptation of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs as well as some theme park entertainment. Goofy and Clarabelle's relationship is still somewhat strong (though just as inconsistently as her relationship with Horace), as on the official Mickey Mouse website, Goofy's Sweetheart section has him state "Gawrsh, Clarabelle's awful purdy." as well as a picture of Clarabelle in Goofy's home for the cartoon How to Hook Up Your Home Theater. They were seen flirting with each other in the early Mickey Mouse cartoon "The Band Concert". In Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts II Clarabelle Cow is a civilian living on the Timeless River in Kingdom Hearts II. She is one of the citizens working on the building of Disney Castle. She was not aware of the Heartless' attack, and was dumbfounded by the appearance of the Windows of Time and Pete chasing Pete. She is likely still alive somewhere in Disney Castle, although Sora never sees her during the storyline. On Sora's Team She becomes a member of the team but doesn't join Sora on his journy, but she does call the team when there's trouble on her world. She's very fond of Sora and Kairi's love relationship. Category:Disney Characters Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Lovers Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Detectives Category:Reporters Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Sora's Team Category:TV Show characters Category:Movie characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Heroines Category:Classic characters Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Mickey Mouse Universe characters Category:Video Game characters Category:Beautiful heroines